Shuffle Meme 8059
by kenco-coffee
Summary: A shuffle meme, based mainly on 8059. Also contains character death, X59 and a Varia meme. This was put on here as a test; so the memes may not make sense.


**Disclaimer - none of these characters are mine, and neither are the songs that I used in this shuffle meme. **

**Warning - Mainly 8059, i threw some X59 in there for fun. Oh, and character death. Only because the song was as depressing as the scene in my head.**

**Author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

**YOU - Kaito**

His amber eyes glanced up at the night sky, and wondered if Gokudera was still awake. Of course not, it was nearly midnight and the Italian was not one to dwell on petty fights that took place at school. Yamamoto blamed himself for their quarrel; he had pushed Gokudera too far, he knew better than to show jealousy and hatred towards Tsuna in front of him. But Gokudera would never know how much it pained him to see his beloved smile at anyone else. If only he could say sorry now, but he knew that waking Gokudera up from his sleep would only sign his death warrant.  
Over at the apartments in Namimori, a silver-haired male was looking up at the night sky.

**Bullet in the Gun 2000 - Planet Perfecto**

The mission seemed impossible when the Rain and Storm guardians were given the report brief; in fact Yamamoto doubted they'd be able to hack into the enemy's computer and retreive the needed information. Gokudera's hacking software was not yet up to date, and the enemy were known for being able to create the most effective defense programs against hackers. "We can do this!" Gokudera sat down at his laptop and instantly began pressing keys. Determination shone as bright as a fire in his eyes, and that determination brought a smile to Yamamoto's lips. No matter how difficult a task seemed, the silver-haired would always carry it out to his full potential.  
"Of course!" The Japanese male laughed, "And I'll be right here," He sat down in a chair next to him.  
"Well then, let's pull the trigger on this defense program," Gokudera held up a disc inside a wallet to his lips; a newly created attacking prgram, "It's my second, and update. I've always wanted to try this out."

**The One I Love - The Rasmus**

The morning sun crept in through the crack in the curtains, the light dancing on the silver-haired's face. It did not wake him up; how could it wake one who had not even managed to sleep? However, the 24-year-old refused to drag himself out of bed. This would be the fifth morning. The fifth morning since the Rain Guardian... No! He refused to think about it. That was why the empty cup of coffee stood on his table. If he slept, then that idiot's smiling face to come to his mind. "I trusted you.." He almost whimpered and punched a nearby pillow. Of course, he blamed himself for his lover's death on a mission. He knew that rushing in would be a good idea, yet it had become harder for him to say 'no' over the years he had known Yamamoto. And now he was paying the price. And now he was realising that life really was not worth living without the one person who had made him appreciate how beautiful his life was. "We'll be together soon," he smiled weakly, glancing at the gun on his table, next to a sheet blueprints of an enemy base he was to invade that day. "What would you do, Yamamoto?"

**Hokori Takaki Fundo - Xanxus**

Fear. That was what the majority of the mafia felt whenever his presense was sensed, whenever he entered a room or, for some, even when his name was spoken. Much like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Vongola guardians liked to fancy they did not fear him. Their boss, however, had feared him to the point of wanting to run away at one point but his resolution alone had allowed him to fight the cruel Varia Leader. His own guardians had never faced him directly and while Tsuna was in the room they knew they were safe from harm. Except Gokudera, who had been wounded several times after protecting Tsuna when Xanxus had walked into the base and demanded something - it was always something trivial.  
However, although he was almost the object of fear itself, his guardians were just as loyal to him as the Vongola. He gave them someplace to be, people to kill and a reason for their desires to fight and to win. Xanxus always led them to victory. The fight for the Vongola rings was an exception. Those brats were trained by some of the best hitmen, such as Shamal who had once been scouted for the Varia himself. But together, they were The Varia Assassination Team!

**Showbiz - Muse**

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto ran ahead so that he was now walking alongside the transfer student, "You left class too early! Again!"  
"My phone ran out of battery," Gokudera gave him the same excuse he had given the teacher.  
"But, I told you that I wanted to tell you something after school! Couldn't you wait for me?"  
"Me? Wait for an idiot?" The silver-haired scoffed, "Just who did you think I was?" Now, that hurt. But Yamamoto's smile continued to show, although weakened. He was used to the regular abuse that Gokudera often threw at him, yet... "Don't call me that anymore!" The raven-haired grabbed Gokudera's arm and forced him to stop.  
"H-hey, that hurts!" Gokudera tried to pull his arm free, yet years of baseball had allowed Yamamoto to adjust to firm grips. Couldn't let that baseball bat fly out of his hands and all.  
"Don't call me that!" He repeated, "I know I've never had a problem with it before, but just stop it! Gokudera's unfair!" He bit into his bottom lip, refusing to let tears fall or to allow his true emotions to completely rise to the surface like they did in the future. When he almost beat Gokudera to a pulp just to show him right from wrong. No, now he was going to try and be calm. However, when he released the other's arm he couldn't help but feel guilty at the red mark he had left. "I'm sorry."  
"Shut it! Idiot!"

**Undivided - Bon Jovi**

One for me, One for you.  
Gokudera sat on the swing, listening at the children sang their songs, their mothers looking on and encouraging them in their games. It was calming to watch them yet, unlike the baseball idiot on the other swing, Gokudera couldn't smile. It hurt him too much. He'd never had a mother to take him to the park. He never had other children to play with. The mafia had stolen his childhood. "Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, attracting the other's attention, "Are you thinking about that?" he asked. He had since learned of Gokudera's past in the future, "It's okay, I'm here. So long as I'm here, you'll have company," he laughed lightly, and gave Gokudera that unusual warm feeling inside that he could not openly admit made him happy. "Yea, I know," he looked away to hide the colour in his cheeks, subtly moving his own hand to take Yamamoto's, "Just... don't leave me." He let his hand drop slightly, his middle and index finger curling around Yamamoto's own fingers, uniting them together for that moment.

**Mad World - Tears for Fears**

The world was dead to him. The world had died when he was eight years old; that was when he ran away, that was when life crumbled around him. He found out the awful truth about his mother, around the time when Shamal had walked out of his home and abandoned him. Walking through the streets as a child, many people simply thought he had gotten himself lost from his mother, yet none dared to approach him. They continued to run by him, going along their daily lives. Not that Gokudera cared. No one knew him, and it made him feel safe. If no one knew him, if no one got too close, then he wouldn't need to be hurt all over again. Letting people get too close to your heart was a foolish idea, he believed. Yet, even as he curled undernetah his second-hand blanket, his hand clutched at the space where his heart would be, and he wished the lonliness away. But to hurt oneself for no reason was a crazy idea. Absurd. No. He'd rather kill himself than to feel the pain of losing those precious people once more.

**Ashita Ni Mukatte - Takeshi Yamamoto**

Everyone knew Yamamoto would be a great baseball player one day. Despite being only 14-years-old, he showed as much skill and promise for the sport than his upper classmen, and his only goal in life was to excel in what he was good at. This made him less better in his other subjects at school. He couldn't do simple problems in maths, his Japanese lessons made his head spin and what the hell was oxygen again? To him, baseball was the only important thing in life. But then he met him. Silver hair. Green eyes. Mixed race. The deliquent transfer student was beautiful; Yamamoto found himself drawn more and more towards this Gokudera to more he knew about him. He hadn't even thought about the girls that had confessed their love to him countless times, and relationships had never even been one of his priorities, yet this other boy ruled out baseball altogether. "Oi! Idiot! Hit the ball next time!" Gokudera yelled at him one day during practise. Yamamoto hadn't been paying attention to the game anyway; his amber hues had been looking up at the afternoon sky thinking. He looked in joy to his crush at the sound of his voice.  
"Ah, Gokudera! Watch this!" He called out enthusiastically, wanting to show off.

** Affirmation - Savage Garden**

Yamamoto could only watch as Gokudera leaned against the fence on the school roof, sat on the floor and hiding his head in his knees. It was nearly the mixed race's birthday, and Yamamoto had learned, over the two years, that this was when Gokudera would become emotional. It was around this time his mother had been murdered, and he refused to even speak to Tsuna for fear his voice would give his real feelings away.  
"Gokudera... tell me how you feel," Yamamoto sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him.  
"Why should I? You'll only laugh," Gokudera kept his head hidden, his words whispered instead of being yelled, yet they kept his tone of annoyance in them.  
"Trust me, I'll listen, and i won't laugh," Yamamoto told him as he pulled him closer, "You don't know until you try, right?"  
"Wrong! You always laugh at anything serious!"  
"I laugh to keep the sadness away," Yamamoto frowned, "I laugh because I hope it will make you smile too. I love you, you know?"  
"Do you have to tell me every day?" Gokudera allowed a tear to fall down his cheek, and Yamamoto instantly wiped it away.  
"You never tell me how you feel. One of us has to say something right? Besides, I don't want you to cry because you feel alone. You're not alone..." If Gokudera had dared to reply to that, 'Te amo' would have passed his lips.

**Every You, Every Me - Placebo**

Lips locked together in combact, the tongues to weapons against each other, the teeth being used as defense if they felt they were losing. This love was violent, yes. However, it was the only love that Gokudera had managed to achieve. Xanxus only served as a substitute, a second love. His true love... damn, how had he managed to lose him to a female? No, it was his fault. He wasted time, and he never dared to risk his dignitiy as a male. If only he had been first in line to confess how he felt.  
Now, due to how life had turned out, he was forced against a bed with the Varia boss above him. He was unkind; the way he used Xanxus only to fulfil his desires. it was a win-win situation, however Gokudera couldn't help but feel guilty at the selfishness of his actions, all because he was a coward. Too scared of the future to make a move. "You better not be thinking about him again," Xanxus bit at his neck and nibbled, leaving behind a red hickey to match his shirt.  
"... of course not."

* * *

A/N.

Okay, so I just found out that I can upload notepad documents. This shuffle meme was written by me to a friend, and I decided to use this as a test. I know some of these aren't that good - as i mentioned, it was to a friend. And I didn't have enough time to finish some of them, or I just gave up. For some I used only one line from the song as inspiration. Xanxus' song - well, I couldn't really apply that to 8059 could I? Sorry to say, I don't even know what the lyrics mean... yet... it's on my list of things to do.

Thank you for reading this very silly shuffle mem.

If you wish to create a shuffle meme, here's what you do; set your media player to shuffle. Then press play for it to play a random song. For the duration of that song, write a short paragraph or so about your fandom. Then repeat this 9 more times. You should have a total of 10 memes.


End file.
